


Kiss the Guy

by ninjabiran (tomatoes)



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Disney World & Disneyland, Fluff, M/M, barry's brother i think, idk - Freeform, who else went to disney with them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3616245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatoes/pseuds/ninjabiran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I left my wife in the, uh, d-dryer..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss the Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Further proof that I can write literally nothing but cheesy get-together fics. With terrible titles. Oh well.
> 
> But seriously though, Dan and Barry going on the Little Mermaid ride together because they were the only single ones was just _begging_ to be written. But oh god, is this the choppiest, most cliché thing I've ever written. Blame it on Disney I dunno.
> 
> (also sorry if i got the ride details wrong, i've never been to a disney park so idk how those things work but i watched a youtube tour of the ride sooo)
> 
> [EDIT 3/26/15]: I came on here to check for comments and AO3 changed my tag from just "idk" to "idk - Freeform" I'm CRYING it's staying like that

It was hard to make eye contact. Seated in the peach-colored seashell, watching the lights dim as they entered the ride, they could hear the chatter of other couples surrounding them. It was like when you were in grade school and had to share a bus seat with your crush—legs pressed to the side of the ride, knees pointed away from each other, too petrified to move.

Which was kind of akin to what was happening, actually. Barry was torn between berating himself for not finding a girl before coming to Disney and defending himself using the fact that he had been hardcore-crushing on him for at least half a year now. But hey, at least Dan was single too, right? 

Oh god, this was going to be a fucking disaster. He supposed it had been sealed by fate as soon as Arin and Suzy and Ross and Holly got into their respective seats—shells?—and he and Dan were left to awkwardly shrug at each other and No-Homo their way onto the ride. And now here they were, listening to a seagull open up the story of The Little Mermaid.

The ride really was pretty, despite Arin's audible complaints to Suzy that you could see Ariel in two places. The animatronic work was excellent, if not a little jagged at some points. Barry wondered how Dan was doing. Had his heterosexuality crisis over sitting next to another guy pushed him into panic mode yet? Okay, that was kind of mean. He looked over at Dan, who was pointedly looking at the other side of the ride.

"Hey, we're all friends here." Dan looked over, eyes wide with surprise for a split second.

"I know. I was just looking at the other side."

"What, at the four yellow fish supported by obvious purple wire? Yeah, they were my favorite characters too."

"Whatever, dude." Dan said, snickering. He looked over to Barry's side and sighed. "I gotta take a girl here someday."

Barry nodded. Silently, he wished that they could come back here together, but that was unlikely.

"Just, you know. All our friends are dating or married. Kinda wish I was Prince Eric, or something." Dan said, nodding to the two figures sitting in the boat repeatedly leaning in, and then pulling back again. "Ariel's pretty, too."

"She's 16, dude."

"You know what I mean."

"Wish I was Ariel, then." Barry muttered under his breath before realizing _shit_ , that was not at all subtle.

"What?!" Dan said, confusion and amusement on his face.

_Fuck. Fuck! Oh god, oh god, save it, save it—_

"I mean, like, breathing underwater and all that. Being able to explore the ocean. You know what I mean."

There was a good seven seconds of tense silence before Dan replied. "Do I?"

Barry swallowed. "Can I tell you something?"

"What, are you gonna confess your love to me or something?"

Silence.

"...Oh my god, Barry."

"I know! It's weird. I really didn't mean to—does anyone mean to? Oh god...sorry."

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl..._

Barry tried to suppress a giggle. The music really did make this all the more awkward—

Dan's hands came up to cup his face as he leaned over to face him. There was a moment of panic where all Barry could see was the faint, blurred technicolor of the ride around him before Dan closed the gap. It was really overly-romantic, but Barry thought none of that, even as they pulled apart with a smile and a long, appropriately cheesy gaze into each other's eyes. It was like a Disney movie, in a way, despite the creaking of the ride as they got off and the blinding light as they got out of the ride. 

The murmur of the crowd rose around them, and they assumed their friends just didn't notice as Dan slipped his hand into Barry's and pulled him a little bit closer to him as the words of the seagull narrator faded into the distance.

_And then, of course, they lived happily ever after._

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: sixpiecechickenmcnobody


End file.
